


It's obviously going to be me!

by Wefwar



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Drama, Fluff, Godparents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wefwar/pseuds/Wefwar
Summary: The Mikaelson's arguing about who is going to be Bellatrix's godmother and godfather.





	It's obviously going to be me!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was given to me by Erika in one of the comments. I absolutely fell in love with it, so here it comes.

"Freya! You can't agree to this!" she raises her eyebrows, gazing at Kol with an amused expression. "Don't laugh at me! This is serious!" the whole Mikaelson family is sitting in the dining room, gathered around the table.

"Well, at least we all know I'm going to be the godmother," Rebekah says, smiling sweetly. Freya sighs when Hayley frowned, snorting loudly.

"Why do you think you'll be the godmother?"

"Because I'm Freya's sister?" Rebekah gets up from her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. Hayley mimics her movements, narrowing her eyes. This moment Hope chooses to interfere.

"Hate to break it to you, but I can be the godmother too," the two women look at the sixteen years old with disbelief. "What?"

"You're too young..."

"Ladies, please, that is not what matters. What matters is the fact that I am going to be godfather," says Klaus, sending them a lopsided smile.

"Are you guys even Christian?" asks them Davina but nobody listens to her, too focused on the argument.

"Dear brother, how can you be so sure of that?" Freya stares at Elijah, wondering whether they are actually going to ask her and Keelin for an opinion. Her heavily pregnant wife is sitting on the chair next to her, with her legs propped up on Freya's lap. The blonde is gently caressing her calves, watching her siblings argue about who should get the honor of being their daughter's godparents. She is way too amused to tell them that it is already decided.

"Because I'm the best one of you all. And I gave Freya Hope's old bassinet after she was defeated by building a new one."

"I think she is going to cross you off of the list for that comment," laughs Keelin, shifting in her seat. Freya pinches her leg lightly, gaining a short giggle.

"Nonsense, Freya is still grateful for that and that is why I'm going to be little Bellatrix's godfather," he moves his gaze to look directly into his sister's eyes. "Righ, Freya?"

"I'm not sure Klaus, it kind of hurt," he huffs loudly, cocking his head to his left side.

"See, Niklaus? You're not a fit for that. I, however, am a perfect candidate," Kol sends Keelin and Freya a charming smile, gaining a hit on the arm from Davina, who doesn't participate in the debate, only listening to the siblings' bickering. "What? I'm the funniest one in this family. And the youngest."

"That doesn't mean anything," growls Klaus. "If so, it can only mean that you're less responsible than the rest of us."

"Maybe you guys should listen to what Keelin and Freya have to tell about it?" Marcel's voice is ignored by Elijah who looks at Klaus with a smirk.

"If your logic is correct, that means I should be the one being the godfather, considering the fact that I, indeed, am the oldest one here."

"Freya is the oldest here," corrects him, Hayley, causing the blonde to scowl.

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Don't worry, you still look really young," assures her Keelin, smiling softly. Freya returns the smile quickly. "And beautiful."

"Coming back to young and beautiful," Kol is standing up as well. " _I_ should be the godfather."

"You mean _I_ should be the godfather," says Klaus, getting up to have a better look at his family gathered around the table. Elijah follows him ensuite.

" _I_ shall be the godfather of this child," Keelin chuckles and runs her fingers through her hair. Freya glances at her, sending her a questioning look. She shakes her head slowly, answering the quiet question. She is actually enjoying the argument.

"Why do you guys have to be so stubborn? Can I have an important role in this family for once?" Kol doesn't really mean it. He is not sad or bitter. But he will be damned if he doesn't fight for the right of being his sister's child's godfather.

"Kol, you are important in this family. As much as its rest," assures him, Rebekah, turning to look at Elijah. "I think me and Kol should be Bellatrix's godparents."

"Over my dead body," says Hayley, sending the blonde a cold look. Rebekah sends it back without missing a beat.

"That can be arranged."

"Woah, okay, that's enough," Freya, gently picks up Keelin's legs and gets up, putting them back on the chair. "It was fun, but we're not going to tolerate death threats."

"We need to decide who is going to be the godfather and the godmother," argues Klaus, gaining a scolding look from his older sister.

"Don't you think that decision is mine and Keelin's to make?" she retorts and he bites down the lips building up in his throat. The rest of the Mikaelson's looks at each other, uncertain what to do.

"We had actually decided a few weeks ago," agrees Keelin, slowly getting up. Freya is by her side in a second, helping her.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" asks them Kol, an irritated expression decorating his face. Keelin only shrugs, wrapping her arm around Freya's waist.

"We wanted to, but your bickering was way too funny."

"Who will become the godfather then?" interrupts them, Klaus, his eyes boring into Freya's.

"We decided on..." she gazes at Keelin, letting her finish. They actually discussed a lot about it. Freya knew that each one of her siblings wanted the role and since Keelin's family was slaughtered, they decided to choose Freya's family members for both godparents. That made it a little easier, but not entirely.

"Rebekah and Elijah," ends Keelin, looking at the Mikaelson's with a small smirk. The chosen two smiles at each other, high-fiving shortly before turning to the pair.

"We are honored," says Elijah, bowing slightly too them. Freya smiles at her brother.

"I'm sure of that..." she means to add something more, but a loud scoff from Kol interrupts her.

"I'll spoil this child rotten anyway," he threatens and Klaus nods his head seriously.

"And I'll help. Consider yourselves warned."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. Love you all!


End file.
